The Lost Scouts
by ChibiRini12
Summary: The scouts have a new very powerful enemy,who will help them?How about girls long forgotten...the silver scouts!


The Lost Scouts  
  
By:Nichole Parris  
  
  
Disclaimers:I do not own Sailor Moon but I DO own this story and the silver scouts feel free to use them in your stories if you want but please dont try to claim them for I am very proud of them,and e-mail me the story so i can read it.Aso this is my first story so bear with me and e-mail me to tell me what you think and improvementsI can make,be brutal (ChibiRini12@aol.com) Thanks!  
Oh...and the song 'we used to be angels' is from DBZ.  
  
My story begins in the silver millennium when the Moon Kingdom still exists.  
  
"Princess Serenity,Princess Venus has arrived"  
"Oh she has?Thank you Alana,tell her I will be down in a minute"  
"Yes miss"  
Princess Serenity finished her hair and went to tell her mother that the queen of Venus was here for the ball.After that she went to meet her good friend Princess Venus.  
"Venus how are you?"  
"Fine Princess and you?"asked Venus.  
"Very well thank you."  
"So,"said Venus with a grin, "I hear that prince from earth is going to be attending this ball is that true Serenity,after all your mother doesn't fully trust earth people."  
"Yes Prince Darien will be here and dont you look at me like that because Malacite will also be here Miss Venus"  
Venus blushed.She liked the Princes guardian very much,almost as much as the princess liked the prince.She looked up when Serenity tapped her shoulder and saw that Princess Mercury was arriving.  
"Hello!How are you doing Serenity,Venus?"she called.  
"Fine,and you?"they said together.  
"Good"she was now standing beside them shooing away her escort.  
Serenity looked at Venus and nodded and with 2 huge grins they said "Zoicite will be here soon Mercury" (For those of you who dont know Zoicite is a boy in the japanese original episodes okay.)  
"He will?!Oh wow!I mean uhhh that its good because uhhh that means that Prince Darien will be here and..."  
"Is okay Merc no one will here anything from us"said Venus giggling.  
"Okay,so does that mean that Malacite will be here too Venus?",asked Mercury.  
They all looked to see Mars and Jupiter arriveing.The two shooed away their escorts and walked over to the other three.After the how are you's and Mars being told Jedite would be here and Jupiter being told that Neflite would be there they set out to find Serenity's gaurdians,Saturn,Uranus,Neptune,and Pluto.They found them in the ball room getting everything in last minute order.  
"Hello Princesses."said Pluto.She was older than everyone being 18.  
"Hello"said the 4 planet Princesses.  
"Its been a long time you 4 should visit more"said Saturn.She was the youngest being only 12.  
"The ball will now start"said Queen Serenity who had just walked in.No one but the Queens knew what the ball was for,it was a party for 9 lost and forgotten girls.Girls who would one day save the future,only Pluto had the sliver of a memory of them.The Silver Scouts.   
The music went on and the Prince and his guards entered.Darien danced with Serenity,Malacite with Venus,Zoicite with Mercury,Jedite with Mars,and Neflite with Jupiter.On the second song they heard a loud crash and Queen Beryals voice "Now I will destroy the Moon Kingdom!Your time is up Queen Serenity!"  
The prince and his guards ran to fight and Pluto yelled for the scouts to transform (Serena doesn't have the crystal in the silver millennium so no sailor moon)  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
The rest you should know,the Moon Kingdom is destroyed and the Queen gives her life to send her daughter to Earth to start a new life.Serena becomes Sailor Moon they kill Beryal and the rest.This part in my story takes place after the Sailor Starlight's leave but the ten other scouts are there I just dont know alot about the Starlight's.  
  
"Hotaru over here!"  
"Oh,Hi Rini what are you doing here?"  
"What I'm not allowed at the Mall oh great Messiah?"  
"Sorry,I just didn't expect to see you here."  
"Thats okay.Everyone else is in Clairs. (Hey it could happen!Besides,i was outta ideas.) they talked Haruka into getting her ears pierced"  
"Haruka!?How on earth did they talk her into that?"  
"Michiru said she would never talk to her again if she didn't.Lets go"   
The girls walked over to Clairs where Haruka was sitting in a chair and the other girls all around her talking excitedly as if this was history being made.When they finally stopped talking and noticed Hotaru she was just as excited as them from hearing all they went through to get her to get her ears pierced.Setsuna was the only one who paid Hotau any mind though and said hello.After the piercing was done all the girls shopped for new earrings for Haruka and themselves.Then they left the mall and decided to go swimming in the pond in the woods.After getting their bathing suits and diving in they heard a crash.   
"A perfect place to put headquarters boss"hissed a voice that sounded feminine but the scouts couldn't tell.   
"Yes this place will do until I find the crystal that my sister failed to find."   
"Beryal was never half as powerful as you boss"said the first voice.The scouts stayed low in the water and could now tell that both voices were girls.  
"Beryals sister?"asked Haruka.  
"Ready to fight?"said Mina.  
"Yeah lets get um!"Lita shouted softly.  
Serena jumped out of the pond followed by the others.  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
Yada yada yada yada you get it.  
"Who are you brats?"asked Beryals sister.  
"We are the Sailor Scouts and we stand for love and justice and you will never win with us fighting you creep!"they all yelled together.  
"Oh really?Lightning call your Thunder Witches!"  
"Yes Princess Storm"  
"Thunder witches ha! probley just like Kaguyas snow dancers"laughed Jupiter.  
"Thunder Witches come forth!"the sky turned dark and thunder rumbled loudly.  
"Whaaaaa I hate thunder!"screamed Sailor Moon.  
"Sailor Moon shut up!"yelled Mars obviously used to Sailor Moons wailing.  
About 10 beings appeared they looked very much like the snow dancers except they were yellow and their long hair was made of lightnig bolts.The Thunder Witches attacked with much more power than the Snow Dancers had ever had.One sent a bolt right a Sailor Neptune.  
"Neptune!"screamed Uranus, "Uranus World Shaking!"she put her hands on the ground and let out her energy but it hit too late and Neptune was badly hurt.  
"Saturn can you help her?"asked Sailor Moon.  
"As soon as I kill this thing,Look out Mercury!"she yelled, "Silence Wall!"sending a shield to Mercury.She then killed the witch slicing it with her Glaive.She ran to help Neptune who was soon fighting again.Meanwhile Mars couldn't figure out why her attacks weren't working.  
"Ah ha!"said Mars.  
"What is it Mars?"asked Jupiter whos attacks werent working either.She also noticed Uranus's werent working along with hers and Mars  
"Jupiter,our attacks wont work because they can absorb fire and lightnig but Mercury and Neptune have water and ice they can kill all of them!Mercury,Neptune hurry kill ht last two with your attacks it will kill them faster than the other attacks!"  
"Right Mars,Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
"Okay,Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
With the witches dead the scouts faced Princess Storm and Lightning and noticed there were now three more with her.Storm looked very much like Beryal but instead of red hair hers was dark reddish purple.Lightning had yellow skin an orange dress to her ankles and short hair that looked like it was made of sparklers.  
"Lightning I am disappointed your Thunder Witches were defetied much too easily and quickly by the twirps in blue."  
"Hey!They are not twirps and who are you anyway?"asked Jupiter.Storm just glared at her.  
"A question was posed!"said Mars angrily.  
"I am Princess Storm of the Negeverse,sister of Queen Beryal these are my minions,Lightning,Tidal,Cyclone,and Clouds."Tidal had sea green skin,a dark blue dress that waved out like it was floting and long wavy blue hair where the waves moved like the ocean.Cyclone had pale green skin a dark green dress that had a twist wrinkle pattern and short hair like Uranus's but also with a twist patturn.Her hair was pale brown.Clouds had pale gray skin and a dark gray dress that reached just past her knees.She had puffy long black hair.  
"Beryal doen't have a sister!Who are you?"dmanded Venus.  
"She does and quit pestering the Princess.Shall we leave Princess?"asked Clouds.  
"Yes"and with the Princesses word they vanished.  
The scouts looked after them dumbfounded.Beryal's sister?They couldn't figure out how she got on earth and how could they beat her?Neptune had nearly been killed with one shot and it was not even a leader just an assistant to them like the snow dancers.This was bad really bad.  
"It looks like you finally are gonna need our help"  
"Yeah it took long enough for you too free us!"  
"Its been 1000 years ya know"  
"Locked in crystal on a shooting star for 1000 years"  
"Do you have any idea how long my legs have been asleep?"  
"Or how bored I was?"  
The scouts turned around to see 9 girls of about 12 standing behind them.  
"Who are you and what are you talking about?"asked Sailor Moon.  
"I am you sister,Sabrina,Sailor Silver Moon"said one.She looked like Serena,she had pigtails like her except hers reached the ground and were pale pink.She was dressed like Princess Serenity but her dress was silver instead of white.  
"M-my sister?From the Silver Millenium?"asked Sailor Moon,more suprised than when she found out that Rini was her daughter.  
"Yes she is your sister"said another with light blue hair, "and I am Mercury's sister,Alexia,Sailor Silver Mercury."she wore a dress like the first but a metallic silver-blue color.  
"My sister?Impossible."said Ami.  
"Yes I am.Change out of your sailor outfits and we will explain who we are and how we got here."  
The scouts did so and sat down to listen to these strange new girls.All wore a metallic silver color of the planet they were from (Mercury's sisters silver-blue,Jupiters silver green,get it?)  
"Okay"said Sabrina "First we will introduce our selves you know me and Alexia but call her Alex if you want to see tomorrow and you can call me Sab."  
"I am Hally,Silver Venus,call me Hal"said one with pale Blonde hair in a pony tail.  
"I am Tanya,Silver Jupiter."said one with short,wavey brown hair.  
"I am Sandra,Silver Mars,Sandy for short."this one had shoulder length wavy black hair.  
"I am Taya,Silver Uranus,call me Tay."she had long hair the color of Uranus's  
"I am Victoria,Silver Neptune,Tori please"said the next with long straight aqua hair.  
"I am Katrina,Silver Pluto,Kat for short"she had short pale green hair  
"And I am Karana,Silver Saturn,Ana for short."she had wavy dark purple hair.  
"We are here"explained Sabrina,"because you needed our help enough to break the crystal and bring us here to help."  
"Long ago"continued Alex, "Queen Serenity knew that Beryal would attack,because of a curse,so she asked the queens of each planet to give her their oldest daughters,that was us since you were all baby's and Saturn not born."  
"The queen locked us in crystal and put us on a shooting star.In the crystal we could not age but we could hear and think.We could see and feel,we did not need food or air"added  
Tanya.  
"The crystal would protect us so we could live and aid the Sailor Scouts in the fight against the Negeaverse when they escaped.We could only be released when you really needed us.Princess Storm is more powerful than Beryal,the wiseman and the deadmoon circus combined.This is a fight we must win even if it means our lives."concluded Karana solemnly.  
"So you are our sisters?Wouldn't Setsuna remember you she must have been four or five if we were babies."asked Lita.  
"She may remember bits and pieces but no not much"answeard Katrina.She stood and added "will you all take us to get some cloths these dresses migt look a tiny bit wierd here?"  
"Sure"said Amy.  
The nine girls nodded and set out to find some new cloths.Serena dragged them to every store.For money they used pieces of the crystal wich looked exactly like diamonds so the jewlry shop took them to use in place of cubic zirconia (thats all I could think of,gimme a break!).They soon had a complete wardrobe and school uniforms since they would all attend Cross Roads Jr.High as was decided.Luna,Artimis,and Diana got to meet the pets of the silvers wich hid in the woods when they appeard.Each scout had their own,they were butterflies the color of the girls dresses had been (Alex's silver blue yada yada yada).The butterflies were large about the size of a small stingray.The cats got along with all but one butterfly,Emerald,Tanya's pet.They thought she was (and she is!)stuck up and bossy,nothing like her owner.The Silvers explained that the monsters (Thunder Witches) could absorb the attacks they were made of like fire and lightning.  
"So are there more other than the thunder witches that we should be afraid of?"asked Michiru.  
"Yes,their master and Cyclone,Tidal,and Clouds of course but also Cyclones Wind Whisperers,Tidals Water Demons,and Clouds Cloud Shapers most of all."said Victoria.  
"Tori,you said the Cloud Shapers most of all but why they sound the least powerful."asked Luna.  
"Don't be fooled by how they sound they are prone to almost any attack when they take the form of clouds."said Alexia.  
"The form of clouds?What do you mean?Thats impossible clouds are only air,ice,or water"stated Amy.  
"Not for them Amy,there monsters remember?"said Sandra.  
"Ohhh come now we arent that bad now are we?"  
The girls spun around to see Lightning floating above them.  
"Raye,Lita,Haruka,Sandy,Tanya,and Tay you will be no help run get out of here"shouted Sabrina.  
"Right Sab"said Raye as they ran off "Be carful"she added.  
"Okay girls transform!Silver Moon Magic!"  
"Silver Mercury Magic!"  
"Silver Venus Magic!"  
"Silver Neptune Magic!"  
"Silver Pluto Magic!"  
"Silver Satun Magic!"  
The scouts watched them transform.First they shouted the words.Ribbons of their color came from a crysal necklace they each had.The ribbons spun around them.They crossed their arms over their chest and some ribbons formed their body suit.They brought their arms out straight and ribbons formed their gloves,they then brought their arms down at a diagnol and spun around when ribbons formed their skirt.They brought their hands down and touched one of their ankels,bringing their hands up to their knees their boots were formed.Then they posed (in case you didn't figure out sailor silver moons costume is silver).  
Then the scouts transformed.  
"Ohh now I am so scared"said Lightning sarcasticly.  
"Why are you here?What do you want?You will never get the Moon Crystal,never!"said a very angry Venus.  
"I am here for the crysal,I want the crystal,and I will get the crystal.Now introduce your selves,I know you are the scouts,I want to know your names."she answered calmly.  
"I'm Sailor Venus and I will fight on behalf of Venus"  
"I am Sailor Mercury and on behalf of mecury I will destroy you"  
"Under the deep sea star,Neptune,Sailor Neptune!"  
"Under the time and space star Pluto,Sailor Pluto!"  
"I am the princess of silence,the messiah of death and rebirth,protected by the planet of ruin,I am Sailor Saturn."  
"I am Sailor Mini Moon from the future,here to protect my mother and the earth so look out!"  
"I stand for love and justice,I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon I will punish you!"  
"I am Silver Venus,with the power of love,you will be destroyed."  
"I am Silver Mercury,with the power of ice,you will be stopped"  
"I am Silver Neptune,with the power of water,you will be demolished."  
"I am Silver Pluto,with the power of time,you can never win"  
"I am Silver Saturn,with the power of death and rebirth,your evil life will end"  
"I am Silver Moon,protector of life,you will never harm my sister or get the crystal with us fighting"  
"Oh really?Thunder Witches come forth!"called Lightning.  
The thunder witches formed and this time there were around 30 of them.The girls began to fight.Mercury was hit and the witch sent another bolt at her.  
"Ami!"cried Silver Mercury "Silver Ice Wall Shield!"  
"What was that?"asked Sailor Neptune when she saw ice circle mercury.  
"We each have one attack and one shield"explained Silver Venus.  
The girls continued to fight after Sailor Saturn healed Mercury.This time it was much harder.The two Mercurys and two Neptunes were fine,there attacks worked with one shot,but it took at least two shots from the others.  
"Silver Beauty Rest!"shouted Silver Venus for the third time "ohh what will kill you things!"she yelled at them.  
"We will,let us four finish"said Ami,motioning to Silver Mercury,Silver Neptune,and Sailor Neptune.  
"No Ami we wont let you fight alone"said Sailor Moon.  
"She wont fight alone she has us,now back off!"yelled Silver Neptune.  
The others did and the four soon had them all killed.Lightning growled and glared at the four girls.  
"Lightning,that is all of your Witches,fight them yourself and don't fail me"came Princess Storms voice.  
"Yes Princess"said Lightning.She began to gather energy.The girls were ready.  
"Take this brats!"she yelled and fired a large beam of energy at them.  
"Silence Wall!"yelled Sailor Saturn.  
"Silver Love Shield!"cried Silver Venus.The others called their shields combining their shields together to make one large one.The girls the got ready to attack.  
"Silver Beatuy Rest!"called Silver Venus at the same time Sailor Venus called "Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
Sailor Venus watched,surprised,as her and her sisters attacks combined.  
"What happened?"she asked as the attacks circled her and her sister.It was a silver chain of stars and hearts.  
"No time to explain"said Silver Venus.The attack left them and hit Lightning,sending her from the air to the ground.It was clear she was not getting up any time soon.  
"Lightning you have failed and lost with one attack,I have no need for you now"came Princess Storms voice again, "you shall pay!"  
"Ohhh" moaned Lightning then she looked up and saw the sky grow dark and lightning flash, "No,no Princess please!I beg of you,I am sorry!Ohhh I wish I had never left Covanity's fighters to join you!I hate being evil!!!"she cried.All of a sudden lightning came from the sky and Princess Storms laughter filled the air as it headed twored Lightning.  
"Girls you know what to do!Hurry!"shouted Silver Moon.  
"Express Shild Combine!"all the silvers cried and pointed at Lightning.Ribbons flew from their fingertips to her,circleing her and shielding her from the lightning.The shield stayed for awile and when it was clear the Princess would not attack again the girls closed their hands into a fist and the ribbons dissapeared.  
"Wha...?"asked Sailor Venus "Why did you save her?"  
"She confessed she was wrong and wished for another chance"said Silver Moon simply.  
"Okayyy ummm why did you do that?"asked Lightning.  
"It's alright Kara"said Silver Moon.   
"How do you know my true name?"  
"I can remember Queen Covanity,the Queen of the Comets."she replied "Covanity's most powerful fighters were only 13 when they left with Princess Storm,who told them she was good and kind,convincing,yet untrue,she took their memory until after she had them kill Covanity and her daughter Covan was stolen.The warriors,Kara,Monica,and Sharaya had no choice but to obay her,she was so powerful.Covan was brainwashed and still is.She was so good and kind,so beautiful,Storm turned her heartless and mean,and ugly."  
"Yes,its true,she told us she was here to train us,and after awhile evil just stuck to us.She gave us such long lives.One hundred years to age one year.I am now 23 in body.Still 13 in heart."said Lightning/Kara.  
"We will retun you to 13 then"said Silver Moon, "Then my sister will eliminate any evil still in you,girls Magic body power now!"she commanded.  
"Magic Body Power!"the Silvers said.(Obviously the silvers have control over the body,sailors over mind)  
Lightning changed from 23 to 13 and her hair changed to sholder-length blonde hair.She had eyes of pale yellow.She was tall and slender,very pretty.Sailor Moon took out her compact.  
"Moon Healing Escalation!"she cried eliminating all evil in Lightning.  
"All better Lightning?"asked Sailor Venus.  
Lightning grinned "Call me Kara."  
"Alright you fire and lightning girls come back and you butterflies and cats too."called Silver Neptune.  
"Did we win"aked Rei.  
"Yes"replied Kara (Lightning)  
"Who are you?Hally's twin?"asked Lita.  
"No I am Lightning,or I was"  
"Kill her!"cried Rei.  
"No sister,don't"said Sandra.Sandra explained,for she too remembered Covanity and Coven.  
"This day just gets more confusing evey minute,just this morning the most exciting thing was Haruka getting her ears pierced"said Sailor Venus.  
"We can drop our power now"said Sailor Mercury.The girls were soon dressed regular and heading home.  
"Wait."said Silver Mercurys butterfly,Sapphire, "Where are the girls going to stay?"  
"Yes you don't expect me to sleep out side do you?"asked Emerald.  
"Emerald be quiet!"said Silver Mars butterfly,Ruby.  
"They can stay at my appartment"offerd Lita.  
"I could tell my mom I'm having a sleepover"said Serena.  
"The temple is big enough"Rei added.  
"Well we could all just stay with our sisters"suggested Sabrina.  
"Yeah thats good"everyone agreed.They all headed for home,Kara with Lita and Tanya,for a well deserved rest.The next day Luna,Artimis and Diana saw Cyclone and ran to tell the scouts.The scouts ran to the clearing in the woods where they had fought Lightning.Cyclon was waiting for them,expecting them.Cyclone smirked at Kara.  
"So Lightning,gone weak again?"  
"Cyclone,no,Monica,think.When we were good we were still strong.The only difference is we were happy.Monica,listen to me."Kara pleaded.  
"No,Lightning,you are a trator,I will kill them and you!"   
"Please stop this Monica!"Kara cried "Sister please!"  
"No!Wind Whisperers come and destroy these brats!"  
"Don't fail me like your sister,Cyclone"said Princess Storms voice.  
"I won't"was the last the scouts heard before wind started howling and blew fiercely.When it stopped the girls looked to see gray creatures with long gray hair.The creatures spun and soon each had a black glow around them.One pointed at Silver Saturn.  
Before she could react she was spinning around in a circle of wind a energy beam shot from the side and Silver Saturn screamed.She tried her shield but it didn't work.  
"Oh no!Silver Fire Wall!"cried Silver Mars.Her shield was absorbed.The beam hit Silver Saturn and the wind died down.She fell to the ground.  
"Nooooo!"cried the Silvers.  
"Sister!Ana!"screamed Sailor Saturn. "You," she said pointing to Cyclone "will pay!"she raced around sliceing all of the Wind Whisperers so fast the didn't have time to attack then she raced at Cyclone raised her Glaive above her head ready to slice.  
"Nooooo Hotaru!"cried Kara.  
"What?She almost killed my sister,maybe even killed her and you want me to stop?"said Hotaru with tears in her eyes,she may have just met Karana but they were sisters all the same.  
"Yes but you can heal your sister and Monica is my sister,no matter how evil,please don't"Kara pleaded.  
"Kara,I will kill you and you wan't to save me?"asked a puzzled Cyclone.  
"You are my sister of course I want to save you Monica,please let them help you.You will still be strong,but not as cyclone,as Sailor Meteor.You won't live as long but they can at least return you to 13,and you can be happy again"  
"Sailor Meteor?I never thought that I would,no,could be her again *sigh* very well then,I am tired of obaying the Princess and I am tired of the Wind Whisperers and I am tired of fighting with evil,change me,scouts,please."  
"Yes"the Silver and Sailors said together.As a 13 year old Cyclone had the same color hair but in a very curly high ponytail.She was short but graceful and slender,like her sister she was very pretty.  
"Wow I feel so much better,a lot younger and like there has been 100 pounds off my sholders"said Cyclone.  
"I told ya,Cyclone"said Kara.  
Cyclone glared at her sister "The next time you call me by that name it will be war"she growled.Kara smiled.  
"Now," said Sabrina who had went back to regular clothes the scouts did the same "we have to figure out how to change the other two back to normal,Kara and Monica may have been easy but Sharaya and Covan will be another story,Sharaya was always very stubborn and Covan doesn't even remember Queen Covanity or her past."  
"Queen Covanity..."whispered Monica "I'm sorry my Queen"  
"Its not your fault Monica"said Lita.  
"Yes it is.It was me,Sailor Meteor,who killed her,me who said we should go with Princess Storm in the first place,and I was the first to go evil."she said.  
"So is Kara a Sailor too?"asked Hotaru.  
"Yes I am Sailor Silver Meteor,its kinda weird but Sharaya is Sailor Chibi-Meteor."said Kara.  
"Lotsa Sailor Meteors"said Serena.  
"So what Serena,There is a Sailor Moon,a Sailor Chibi-Moon,a Silver Moon,a Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon,a Sailor Super Moon,and a Sailor Eternal Moon"laughed Sabrina.  
"Funny aint it?"  
The girls turned and Kara and Monica gasped.There was Clouds and Tidal.  
"W-w-we have to fight them both?"stammerd Serena.  
"If they don't give up."said Sabrina "Silver Moon Magic!" the rest transformed.  
"Kara,Monica,they might come after you,transform."commanded Taya.  
"Okay,but only Monica can,Sharaya has my crystal"said Kara.  
"What?How did she get your crystal,never mind theres no time.Monica hurry!"said Amethysts,Karana's pet.  
"Right,Meteor Power!"called Monica.Small rocks circled her,then she was cover in them,she broke out in a brown sailor costume with no gem on her tiara,but a tiny piece of meteor.  
"I am Sailor Meteor,and I will fight to turn my family and friends back to normal!"she said.  
"S-Sailor Meteor?"whispered Clouds,she squeezed her eyes shut, "No!I'll kill you trators!"she yelled. "Cloud Shapers!"  
"Ohhhhh Noooooo," whispered Kara, "Noooooo!Not them,stop it Clouds,Sailor chibi-Meteor,stop!".Sharaya closed her eyes,then opened them.  
"Queen Covanity," she whispered, "no!I wont,I can't stop!Cloud Shapers!"  
"Please Sharaya!Don't be so stubborn!Let us help!"  
"Noooooo!Shapers,attack,now!!!"The girls looked on in surprise as thick fog appeared and formed several gray fighters.  
"Water Demons,I call on thee,come and serve the princess!"said Tidel.  
"Tidel...Coven"whispered Monica, "Noooo...Tidel...Coven stop!"she yelled.  
"Coven?Who's that?"asked Tidel.She was curious.She stopped the water swirling around her.  
"Thats you,you are princess Coven of the Comets.Storm brainwashed you,please,I was your gaurdian,along with Kara,and Clouds.You have to listen to me,she killed your mother!She took you away!You were so beautiful Coven!My princess,Please listen to me,give up and let us give you your life back."Monica begged.Tidel stared at her.  
"She is not lying Princess Coven"said Kara, "We failed to protect you,but this time we won't give up without a fight,and a good one too,the scouts can help you".  
"They are lying Tidel!"said a panicked Clouds.She glanced at the Shapers,they kept the others busy.She looked at Tidel who had a blank look on her face.Her eyes were blank,as if she had left her body. "Tidel?Tidel!" yelled Clouds.Tidel snapped back,her eyes cold,but with a hint of kindness in them.  
"I remember....I remember 3 girls,my friends,Monica,Kara and Sharaya.My mother,a Queen.An attack.I was taken away.And I...I...I don't know"she said.She looked at Clouds "Is it all true?Tell me the truth,have you all been lying to me?My whole life?"she asked.Clouds eyes widened.She looked angrilay at her sisters.  
"No don't believe them...don't!They betrayed us,they betrayed the Princess..."  
"You are the Princess,Coven!Let them help you,you remember it!We can all save Sharaya if you just listen to me"cried Monica.  
"I do remember...but if I am wrong...but I can't be.The love from my mother,the kingdom,my friends,it feels so strong...yes,I remember it all now,I am Princess Coven!All right Monica,I will fight along side you!"she called.  
"No you wont"said Storm as she appeared behind the battle.She glared at Monica and Kara.She threw a hand out at the silvers,they were trapped and could not move. "No shields"she hissed. "good-bye Princess Coven,you will die,just as your mother and your kingdom!"She released a huge energy ball,which split into a bunch of tiny sharp energies which hit Coven.She cried out as they kept coming.  
"Stop it,stop it right now!"screamed Rini.Storm looked at her and her eyes widened.She sneered.  
"I recognize you,your the little brat that weak baka Priest Elios fell in love with.Don't be surprised I know him,I have been watching earth for a long time"she sneered, "He really is a baka to fall in love with you"she continued.The Sailors gasped.Rini looked shocked,then her eyes filled with rage.  
"Don't you ever say anything about him again"she growled.She began to glow pink,then Silver Pink.She shut her eyes and a ball of pink energy,shaped like a pegasus (we are talking about Elios ya know!) flew from her,hitting Storm,which knocked her out.  
"Go Rini!"said everyone.The Silvers looked at Coven,she was in bad shape.Storm stood,she and Clouds faded away.  
"What now?"asked Sailor Jupiter.  
"We have to heal her"said Silver Jupiter. "Hotaru,Ana,is it to much for thew both of you?"she asked.The girls shrugged and knelt.They began and it took awhile but they got her concious without passing out themselves.  
"What happened?"asked Coven.  
"They got away,let us heal you now,Silvers?"said Sailor Mars.  
"Right,Magic Body Power!"said the silvers.Coven had hair like Serena's but it was brown.  
She was medium height and slender,but not to skinny.She was beautiful.The scouts took her evil and she got her memory back.  
"I can't believe that I am a princess,I can't ever forgive her.Ever."said Coven.  
"We will get her,I promise."said Monica.They smiled at each other.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
Well,i was gonna put this all in one part but this got a little long so i am gonna divide it up,i will try to type the rest soon.If u find any spellin errors please tell me so i can fix it.  



End file.
